Una espina de color verde y traje rosa
by Xiel Lixia
Summary: Soy Happy, el exceed azul compañero de Natsu Dragneel. Era un día de trabajo cualquiera cuando me encontré a un pequeño exceed que me cambiaría la vida...
1. Prólogo

___**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito, FroschElExceed**_

* * *

Era una tarde cualquiera después de otro trabajo bien realizado. Volvía al gremio, ya de noche acompañado del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Íbamos Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Lily, Charle y yo. Yo, como siempre, iba volando con un aire distraído pensando en el pescado que comería esta noche, seguro que hoy iba a saber muy bien después del duro trabajo de hoy. Estaba anocheciendo y poco a poco nos fuimos dividiendo. Gajeel y Wendy se fueron hacia el gremio. Estaban cansados y necesitaban recuperar sus fuerzas ya que mañana debían partir temprano. Erza encontró una pastelería a medio cerrar y tras un par de demostraciones de su fuerza y su poder de convención (-o lo que es lo mismo, insinuarse con un traje de conejita al pastelero-) consiguió un par de pasteles. Que golosa es esta mujer, pensaba mientras nos alejábamos. Charle no estaba tampoco. ¡Yo que quería invitarla a comer pescado conmigo! Hoy quería decirle que me gussssta… Se habría ido con Wendy sin darme cuenta. Solo quedábamos Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Lily y yo, y aún quedaba un buen camino hasta nuestra casa. Pasamos por la puerta del gremio para avisar al viejo que ya habíamos vuelto, y en la puerta encontramos a Juvia, que de una manera calurosa arrastro a Gray sin que este pudiese decir nada. Pobre Gray, se lo llevaba arrastrando mientras el pobre pataleaba…

Decidimos entrar al gremio para cenar algo. Allí estaban muchos de los miembros; Bisca y Alzack estaban con Asuka, el maestro estaba bebiendo con Cana, Gildarts cariñoso con su hija, Mira estaba sirviendo unas copas e incluso Mavis estaba presente, aunque estaba llorando en un rinconcito acurrucada en una esquina porque no podía probar la deliciosa comida que había preparado Mirajane. El resto estaría descansando o en una misión. Mejor, pensé yo, mas pescado para mí.

No nos dio tiempo de abrir la puerta del gremio y Natsu salió corriendo hacia Gildarts para retarle a un combate.

-Gildarts, ¡te reto ahora! Preparate para suf…

Al pobre no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando el puño izquierdo de Gildarts mando a Natsu a salir volando por los aires mientras con su otra mano seguía bebiendo como si nada. Una vez que Natsu volvió en sí, se acercó al maestro y le dijo:

-Abuelo, ya hemos terminado el trabajo de hoy. Quiero algo más emocionante para mañana. Estoy encendido.

Después de eso, estuvimos un rato comiendo pescado, estaba muy bueno, pero teníamos sueño así que fuimos... ¡a casa de Lucy! Natsu y yo nos colamos en el baño de Lucy sin que ella se diese cuenta mientras estaba tomando un baño, así que nos quedamos a dormir en su sofá. Se estaba muy cómodo en ese sofá y además olía a pescado. Era de madrugada ya, cuando de repente, oí un quejido fuera de la casa. ¿Qué sería aquello?, me pregunté. Use mi magia y salí volando por la ventana que estaba entreabierta y a lo lejos vi a alguien que estaba llorando en medio de la noche. Era Frosch, el exceed de Saber. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas solo en medio de la calle? Aterrice en el suelo y me acerque a él para preguntarle porque estaba llorando:

-Frosch, ¿qué haces tan tarde en la calle? ¿Estás buscando un pescado gigante para ti solo, verdad? ¡Pues no voy a dejar que te lo comas tu solo!

-N-No es eso... - decía mientras lloraba - M-Me he perdido, Frosch no sabe dónde está y tiene hambre y sueño. ¡Q-Quiero volver con Rogue!

El verdirosa, al terminar de decir esa frase se echó a llorar. Yo, no podía soportar ver como el pequeño estaba llorando. Me acerqué aún más a él y pude ver esa carita verde con unos ojos muy húmedos. Pareciera que llevaba horas llorando. No pude no cogerle y abrazarle para calmarlo. Se sentía muy calentito, a pesar de que hacia un poco de frio a esa hora de la madrugada, pero el calor del abrazo era muy reconfortable. Frosch ya estaba un poco más calmado y me alegré mucho de eso. Solté al pequeño exceed y de mi bolsa saque un pescado:

-Toma este pescado, es uno muy especial que guardaba para mí, pero te lo regalo.

El pequeño al ver mi gesto se alegró mucho y se secó las lágrimas con sus manos al tiempo que comía el pescado. Yo mientras, miraba como se comía el ultimo pescado que me quedaba mientras se me hacia la boca agua, pero Frosch lo necesitaba más que yo. Decidí entonces, que debía llevarlo de regreso a Saber, pero no quería separarme del pequeño. Se sentía muy a gusto estando cerca de él. No podía llevarlo de vuelta, aún no...

Decidí entonces que debía hacer algo. Nunca había sentido esto, ni siquiera por Charle. ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Era hambre? ¿Tenía sueño? ¿Sería por el pescado de esta noche que estaba caducado? No, esto era distinto. Ese pequeño había hecho que me sintiese distinto estando cerca de él. Quería seguir estando cerca de él y tenía que acercarme más. Ya tenía la excusa, pero ¿y ahora? No es como invitar a alguien a comer un pescado, es algo más complicado y yo quería lograr mi objetivo. Me acerque a Frosch e intente convencerle de que viniese conmigo, le diría que le iba a llevar de vuelta, y aunque yo sabía que era mentira, en el fondo iba a llevarlo, eso si era verdad…


	2. El perdido encontrado

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed**_

* * *

-F-Frosch, si quieres, yo puedo llevarte hasta el gremio…

De la forma en que se lo dije dejaba muchas dudas sobre mi decisión. Tenía miedo, quizás no era lo correcto, pero yo quería acercarme más a él. Esos segundos entre mi pregunta y su respuesta fueron eternos para mí...

-Vale.

Contestó el exceed con una amplia sonrisa. Ya había dejado de llorar, y parecía dispuesto a venir conmigo.

-¡Aye!

De pronto el pequeño verdirosa desplego sus alas dispuesto a volar, ya que estaba cansado, pero tenía que detenerle, si íbamos volando, llegaríamos a Saber en muy poco tiempo.

-N-No Frosch, vayamos andando, así podemos disfrutar el paseo juntos.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo! -mientras volvía al suelo y me sonreía.

-Venga, vayamos hasta Saber antes de que amanezca.

Comenzamos a andar y cuanto más andábamos, más cansado veía al pequeño. El pobre llevaría horas caminando, estaría agotado y a veces mientras andaba se quedaba dormido pero no dejaba de continuar.

-Frosch, ¿llevas mucho tiempo perdido?

-Fro lleva desde esta mañana buscando el gremio… - y se echó a llorar –

-No llores Frosch, dentro de poco llegaremos, además, estas conmigo, ¿no? Sécate esas lágrimas y ven conmigo.

Seguimos andando y pasamos cerca del río donde todos los barqueros saludan a Lucy. No le encontraba lógica alguna, ¿Qué tenía Lucy para gusssstarles?

Decidí sentarnos en el bordillo del río a descansar un poco, ya que llevábamos un buen rato andando. De pronto, el pequeño me hizo una pregunta totalmente inocente que me pillo de improvisto.

-Happy, Charle es tu novia, ¿verdad?

-C-Claro que no Frosch, a-además, creo que a ella no le gusto –mientras bajaba mis orejas-

-Pues a Frosch le gustas...y ¡mucho!

En ese momento no me di cuenta de la situación. No esperaba la pregunta, y mucho menos, como es lógico, lo que él me dijo. ¿Cómo que le gustaba? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué quería decir el pequeño exceed?

-¿A que te refieres con que te gusto? Somos amigos, creo que te has confundido… -me estaba poniendo nervioso-

-A Frosch le gusta Happy. Es fuerte y valiente y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a Frosch. Frosch quiere a Happy mucho -mientras se le escapo una lagrima al tiempo que seguía sonriendo-

En ese momento me puse bastante nervioso. Era igual que cuando comes el último trozo del pastel de Erza y ella te mira con cara de "te voy a matar"…pues ese tipo de nerviosismo.

-P-Pero te refieres que te gusto de igual forma que Lector y Rogue, ¿no?

-¡NO! A Frosch le gusta Happy más que a nadie, pero Frosch tenía miedo de decirlo.

Ya no había duda de que el pequeño sentía algo por mí. Yo, que soy un exceed muy valiente, me asusté y decidí desistir de mi intención, así que me levanté y le invite a continuar nuestro camino, mientras yo tenía la cabeza mirando el suelo por lo mal que me sentía de mí mismo. Quería abusar de él, de este pequeño…soy un _neko_ malo.

-Frosch, sigamos, antes de que amanezca.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!

Seguimos caminando por las calles de Magnolia un rato más hasta llegar a la Catedral de Kardia, ya casi eran las 6, dentro de nada iba a amanecer. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de querer abusar de él… ¡en que estaba pensando! Yo seguía andando cabizbajo, cuando de repente, una mano rosa y muy suave me detuvo.

-¿Estás bien, Happy? – me pregunto el verdirosa –

-S-Si, Frosch…solo que… nada, olvidalo, tenemos que seguir andando – mientras sonreía para disimular lo mal que me sentía por dentro-

No me atrevía a decirle nada, y tampoco levanté la vista del suelo. Sólo quería llegar a Saber, terminar de acompañar a mi compañero y olvidar este asunto. Comencé a andar sin decir ni una palabra, cuando me di cuenta que Frosch aún no se había movido del sitio. Y de pronto…

-No te preocupes si Charle no te quiere, siempre tendrás a Frosch, porque Frosch siempre estará contigo.

En ese momento, caí de rodillas al suelo, llorando y sin ánimo de seguir andando. El pequeño, se puso justo detrás de mí y empezó a acariciar el pelaje azul de mi cabeza.

-Frosch sabe que es lo que querías hacerle a Frosch. Me di cuenta cuando empezamos a caminar porque estamos yendo en dirección contraria. Acabamos de pasar un cartel que indicaba el camino al gremio… – sin dejar de sonreír – pero tranquilo, Frosch no está enfadado. ¿A dónde me llevas?

-¿Q-Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Y-Yo te estoy llevando al gremio!

No me di cuenta que íbamos en dirección contraria. Toda la caminata era en vano, pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta, teníamos que volver a empezar a andar y deshacer el camino…

-Frosch sabe que quieres enseñarle una sorpresa, por eso nos hemos desviado.

-S-Si, ¡C-Claro! ¡Claro que es eso! ¡Aye! Quería enseñarle algo a Frosch para…. Para que dejase de llorar, ¡eso!

-Vale, pero Frosch está cansado…

-Descansemos un ratito como antes y volvamos a casa de Lucy. Allí empezaremos a ir hacia tu gremio.

-¡Frosch opina lo mismo!

Nos levantamos del suelo y descansamos un rato como hicimos antes y esta vez, nos dirigimos hasta casa de Lucy, para encontrar el camino correcto hasta Sabertooth. Todo se había calmado. Frosch hacía un buen rato que dejo de llorar, mis conciencia se habían aclarado y ahora, solo tenía que buscar algo para enseñárselo a Frosch y asunto olvidado…o eso creía yo. Todo estaba resultando demasiado bien, hasta que, al girar en una calle, me di cuenta, de que una sombra nos había seguido y muy probablemente, supiera mis verdaderas intenciones…


	3. Vigilancia perturbada

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed**_

* * *

Desde ese momento ya estaba intranquilo. ¿Quién nos estaba siguiendo? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué?

Decidí seguir nuestro camino sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Era lo mejor, porque si yo me ponía nervioso, el pequeño iba a darse cuenta también y no quería que él se pusiese a llorar otra vez. Habíamos ido muy lejos, la casa de Lucy aún no se veía. Volvimos a pasar delante de las barcas del rio. Los primeros barqueros ya se habían levantado y estaban preparando sus botes para ir a pescar. En las calles, algunas lácrimas se estaban apagando y no había transeúntes por las calles. Seguimos andando y llegamos al fin a casa de Lucy. No paramos allí, pero pudimos oír como Lucy le gritaba a Natsu por haberse metido en su cuarto mientras ella se estaba cambiando. Este Natsu siempre ha sido un pervertido, aunque no tanto como Gray… También pudimos observar como Lucy seguía gritando a Natsu por leer el relato que estaba escribiendo y cuando vimos que salían paginas volando por la ventana, decidimos salir corriendo para no vernos involucrados con las travesuras de Natsu.

Yo tenía un poco de hambre, así que decidí que era buena hora para parar, descansar y comer algo.

-Frosch, tengo hambre… ¿te apetece comer algo?

-¡Frosch tiene mucha hambre también!

-P-Pero si te comiste mi pescado hace… -me calle de golpe. Llevábamos horas andando, y el pequeño solo había comido un pescado en todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora que era. Se me paso el tiempo volando… - Frosch, vayamos a mi casa, allí hay comida suficiente para los dos.

-¡Frosch opina lo mismo! –afirmo el exceed con una amplia sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos rumbo a mi casa, donde vivía con Natsu. Allí no habría nadie y si alguien nos seguía sería fácil descubrir quién era y que quería de nosotros. El camino hasta casa fue largo y cansado, pero merecía la pena por ver como se le iluminaba el rostro al verdirosa cada vez que me preguntaba cuanto faltaba y le contestaba que estamos cada vez más cerca. Cuando vi la casa a lo lejos fui corriendo hacia ella. Tenía la puerta abierta pero no me sorprendía siendo la casa de Natsu…

-Ya hemos llegado, ¡aye! Vamos entra, por aquí deben de quedar unos pescados que guarde para un momento especial… -mientras me puse a registrar por la casa.

Al mismo tiempo, el pequeño se quedó en la puerta y parecía tener miedo. ¿Por qué ahora tenía miedo? ¿No estaba feliz hasta hace nada?

-Frosch, he encontrado unos pescad… -levante la vista del pescado que acababa de encontrar y vi su rostro asustado y tembloroso- Frosch ¿qué te pasa? Ven, dime…

Solté el pescado y fui corriendo hasta el pequeño, mientras este caía de rodillas al suelo y se ponía a llorar. Me estaba preocupando mucho, era algo ilógico. ¿Por qué ahora pasa esto? Todos mis pensamientos se me echaron encima hasta que escuche una voz que me era muy familiar que venía detrás de mí…

-Valla, valla, si es el pequeño exceed azul que quiere abusar de el del traje de rana… Como ves que has perdido toda oportunidad con Charle te dedicas a abusar de los demás, ¿no?

Me giré y pude ver a un exceed negro con unas vendas en el abdomen y un pantalón corto. En su espalda llevaba una espada roja, y en la parte derecha de su cara una marca en forma de media luna. Era Lily…no esperaba encontrármelo en mi propia casa…

-¿Q-Que haces aquí? –Le pregunte mientras temblaba y miraba con miedo-

-¡Evitar que le hagas algo a Frosch!

Su respuesta era tajante y eso me asustó aún más. Tenía muchísimo miedo. Si en ese momento hubiese aparecido Erza enfadada tendría menos miedo que en este momento.

No sabía que contestarle, así que seguí intentando consolar al pequeño, que se había quedado inmóvil en el suelo sin mediar palabra. Levante mi pata para acariciarle el pelaje de su cabeza cuando note una hoja afilada que se interpuso en el camino.

-Yo que tu no haría eso. Ponle una pata encima y eres gato muerto.

Lily no iba en broma, sería capaz de cualquier cosa; y fue en ese instante cuando me imagine lo peor. Mi cara cambió de golpe, había palidecido con un solo pensamiento, y Lily, que me miraba con una risa muy malévola, había adivinado que es lo que pasó por mi cabeza.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa – dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a mí – voy a darte de tu propia medicina, para que no abuses nunca más de nadie.

Rápidamente, me levante del suelo y me dispuse a desplegar mis alas, pero algo, o más bien alguien, me estaba agarrando una pata.

-Frosch tiene miedo. Frosch no quiere que le dejes solo.

No podía huir y dejarle ahí…

-¡Rápido Frosch, huyamos!

-NADIE va a ir a ninguna parte…salvo tú, que te vienes conmigo –dijo Lily mientras me tiraba del pelaje de la cabeza-

-¡S-Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

Lily me cogió en brazos y me echo al hombro cual presa recién cazada y me tiro encima de la cama de Natsu. Un sudor frio me recorría la espalda. ¡Este neko iba a hacerme cualquier cosa! Y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo…

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. ¡Yo no quería llegar a esta situación, y mucho menos quería que Lily me hiciese eso a mí! Forcejear con él era inútil, era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me dio la vuelta y me puso boca abajo en la cama. Él se relamía los labios con un gran aire triunfal, mientras el pequeño exceed verdirosa, que se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación, miraba atónito y con los ojos humedecidos lo que estaba a punto de comenzar…


	4. El dolor insoportable

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed**_

* * *

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Lily estaba dispuesto a violarme. Yo sólo podía patalear y gritar, pero era inútil. Fue en ese instante cuando me di la vuelta y pude ver al pequeño exceed, temblando, en la puerta de la habitación. Estaba intentando balbucear algo pero no le entendía. El miedo del pequeño, unido al mío hizo que no recordase con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó.

Lily, me tenía sujeta una de mis patas y me pareció ver que ya se había bajado los pantalones. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que es lo que pasó… Con la mano que tenía libre levantó mi rabo, y antes de empezar mi castigo dijo estas palabras:

-No sabes lo bien que lo voy a pasar contigo, y lo mucho que voy a disfrutar –mientras se relamía con la lengua los labios-

Pude ver la cara perturbadora de Lily justo antes de hacer lo que tantas ganas tenían de hacerme. Fue todo instantáneo, en un abrir de cerrar de ojos puso su miembro ya erecto en la entrada y de un solo golpe entró todo. Solté un grito desgarrador de dolor que hizo que me estremeciera y cayera de la cama, pero Lily, me agarro del rabo y me tiro de nuevo a la cama, y sin pensárselo de nuevo, volvió a introducirme su miembro sin que pudiese rechistar. Frosch, que miraba atónito la escena, soltó un grito muy fuerte de rabia y desesperación; el pobre, no podía hacer nada por mí en ese momento. Durante unos momentos pude sentir cómo su miembro entraba y salía de mi cuerpo. Yo solo lloraba de dolor ante lo que esa bestia me estaba haciendo. Yo me lo había buscado, pero tampoco quería esto. Lily, sólo parecía disfrutar más y más de esto, y de vez en cuando, paraba, sacaba su miembro y me obligaba a lamerlo hasta que me daban arcadas, entonces, paraba y de un golpe me volvía a ensartar. No recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo duró el proceso, pero sé que fue bastante tiempo. El pequeño verdirosa aún estaba llorando. Estaba inmóvil, en la puerta, y su cara reflejaba dolor, al igual que la mía. Estábamos destrozados por dentro, uno más que otros, pero ninguno de los dos estaba bien.

Lily seguía bombeando sin descanso, parecía no cansarse y le gustaba lo que me estaba haciendo, ya que cada vez aumentaba más el ritmo y la profundidad. Por mi parte, me quería morir. Era un dolor que me recorría todas mis entrañas y me retorcía de dolor.

-Pronto acabaré…por ahora Happy. Esto aún no ha terminado…

De pronto, empezó a aumentar su velocidad, al tiempo que su respiración se entrecortaba. No dejaba de jadear y yo sabía cómo iba a terminar esto, literalmente. Fue entonces cuando un líquido me inundó por dentro…Lily ya había terminado, pero algo en su cara me hizo pensar que no había terminado nada, sino más bien, empezado para él. Por mi parte, en cuanto Lily terminó conmigo y extrajo su miembro de mi cuerpo, sentí un poco de alivio, al confiar en que había terminado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Limpialo todo – me dijo, mientras apuntaba con su miembro manchado de mi sangre y sus propios fluidos –

No tuve más remedio que obedecer y tras hacer lo que me pidió se sentó a descansar. Yo no podía moverme de la cama. Seguía boca abajo y me dolía todo el cuerpo, por no decir el escozor de mi entrada… Intenté ponerme en pie con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, cuando Lily, como una furia, me agarro de mi oreja y me tiro a la cama otra vez.

-¿Creías que podrías irte? Esto es lo que les pasa a los chicos malos como tú que se intentan escapar de sus dueños.

No se cómo esa bestia había conseguido más fuerzas pero en menos de un instante me volvió a introducir su miembro. Yo no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar ni llorar de dolor, y solo recuerdo que en esta segunda vez, me desmalle justo cuando me la termino de meter…

Cuando recobré el sentido, el pequeño verdirosa me estaba dando de beber agua en un vaso. Yo estaba tumbado en el suelo, mientras Frosch me sujetaba la cabeza y con su otra pata me daba el vaso.

-Frosch está contento de que sigues vivo –al tiempo que se volvió a echar a llorar –

Su carita llena de dolor me indicaba que había seguido llorando, incluso después de que Lily me violara.

-F-Frosch, ¡dime que no te ha hecho nada!

-No he tocado al pequeño – me grito Lily, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación – y me alegro que mi herramienta vuelva en sí. Creía que tendría que buscarme…una nueva – mientras pasaba una de sus garras por el cuello del pequeño verdirosa –

-¡N-No se te ocurra tocar a Frosch! – le grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenía –

Me intenté levantar al tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, pero eso hizo que mis rodillas me fallasen y cayese sobre el suelo. Por suerte, Frosch me agarro a tiempo mientras Lily se burlaba y reía de mí.

Aproveché que Lily salió un segundo de la habitación para alertar al pequeño, pero mis palabras no surgieron ningún efecto.

-F-Frosch, vete, huye, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí, si no te vas… ¡podría hacerte cualquier cosa! – refiriéndome a Lily –

-Frosch se quedara con Happy y le protegerá. Frosch tiene ahora algo para impedir que vuelva a hacerte daño. Happy, confía en Frosch…

No le dio tiempo al pequeño a seguir hablando cuando entró Lily y me dio un pescado.

-Come imbécil, no querrás romperte tan rápido, ¿no? Aún tenemos que divertirnos mucho…

Como pude me abalancé al pescado y comí hasta saciar mi hambre. Cuando termine, y sin saber cómo, me tiró del rabo y me volvió a colocar bocabajo en la cama. Me preparé psicológicamente para lo único que podía pasar a la vez que miraba a la cara a Lily y contemplaba esos ojos llenos de lujuria, cuando por su espalda, el pequeño exceed verde y rosa apareció con un palo puntiagudo y con un grito y todas sus fuerzas se lo intentó clavar en la espalda de mi violador…


	5. El pequeño, ¿valiente?

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed**_

* * *

Me costaba creer lo que acababa de suceder y tarde unos segundos en reaccionar. Lily había soltado un grito de dolor que hizo que aflojase sus patas de mi cuerpo. Aproveche la ocasión para levantarme de la cama. El pequeño había clavado un palo puntiagudo en la espalda de Lily. ¡Estaba salvado!...creía yo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lily cayó al suelo mientras soltaba gritos de dolor. En cambio, el pequeño verdirosa no se inmuto. Se quedó mirando a Lily con una mirada vacía, llena de odio.

-No vuelvas a tocar a mi Happy. –mientras en su mirada se veía odio –

El verdirosa dio un paso adelante como si quisiese pegarle, o al menos hacer sufrir aún más a Lily, pero cuando dio un paso, exclamó un leve quejido de dolor al que no le di importancia.

Frosch iba en serio. Nunca imaginé que el pequeño podría hacer algo así, pero lo estaba viendo, Lily, tenía un palo clavado en la espalda y el pequeño Frosch no tenía ni miedo. Estaba más sereno que nunca, y eso hizo que me asustase de el un poco. Me reincorporé un poco, aún dolido y anduve como pude hasta acercarme a Frosch. Me quedé unos instantes mirando la escena cuando me percaté que corría un hilo de sangre de la mano del pequeño.

-¿F-Frosch, que es eso? –le pregunte muy asustado y nervioso.

-Happy no tiene que preocuparse por la sangre de Frosch. No es mía. – Mientras me sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado –

Frosch había vuelto a su mirada dulce, tierna e inocente de siempre, pero tenía miedo de lo que había hecho. Me lancé rápidamente al suelo y me acerqué tan rápido como pude hasta Lily. Se me había olvidado por completo que tenía un palo puntiagudo clavado en la espalda, y aunque me había violado, no podía dejar que muriese.

-¿Lily, Lily, estas bien?

De pronto me callé en seco. ¿Y si me aprovechaba de la situación? Una idea fugaz pasó por mi mente, hasta que escuché el sonido lastimado de Lily pidiéndome ayuda mientras lloraba de dolor. En cuanto me miró con esa cara llena de dolor, y vio mi cara llena de tristeza, no pude más que compadecerme de él y desistir de mi absurda y vengativa idea. No era como él, no podía hacerle eso, iba en contra de mi naturaleza. Pero parecía que no todos pensaban lo mismo…

-H-Happy, ayudame, por favor… - mientras un fino hilo de voz lleno de dolor asomaba por su boca-

Estaba muy confuso por dentro. Por un lado, quería ayudarle y evitar una desgracia mayor, pero por otro estaba muy enfadado, sentía odio por lo que me había hecho… Estuve unos segundos pensando que hacer, la cabeza me daba vueltas…entonces, volvía a oír su voz pidiéndome ayuda y sin volvérmelo a pensar dos veces, empecé a ordenarle al pequeño verdirosa para que me ayudase.

-¡Frosch, rápido, trae agua en ese cubo y unos paños! – mientras señalaba a una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Frosch no opina lo mismo. Frosch opina que debe sufrir por lo que le ha hecho a Happy.

-¿P-Pero que dices Frosch? ¿Pretendes dejarle morir?

-¡SI! –exclamó el pequeño con cierto aire de alegría y felicidad.

La respuesta de Frosch fue como si fuese yo quien tuviese clavado el palo puntiagudo. Frosch, el pequeño inocente, alguien puro y de buen corazón…

-¡VE POR LO QUE TE HE PEDIDO YA! – le grite a Frosch.

Este, que no esperaba mi respuesta, dio un brinco hacia atrás que hizo que se le escapase una lágrima, y salió de la habitación con el cubo para llenarlo de agua. Al poco tiempo vino con lo encargado y entre los dos sacamos el palo de la espalda de Lily…

-A-aguanta Lily, ya casi está.

-Argggg – gritaba el exceed –

Nunca había oído a nadie gritar de esa forma, aunque tampoco había visto a nadie clavarse un palo puntiagudo en la espalda. Estuvimos un rato sacándole el palo de la espalda, mientras que Lily, agotado y por el dolor, se desmayó. Cuando despertó ya era de madrugada, y durante la noche le había dado un poco de fiebre. Parecía que la fuerza de Frosch no había hecho que el palo tocase ninguna de sus partes vitales, aunque había perdido algo de sangre.

-Gracias a Mavis, estás vivo… - le dije mientras le ofrecía algo de comer y le ayudaba a beber un poco de agua. - Tienes que descansar, la herida no ha sido grave, pero es mejor que lo hagas. No queremos que se te habrá la herida otra vez…

\- …

Frosch parecía un poco rencoroso conmigo, aunque en el fondo pareciere que estuviese discutiendo consigo mismo.

-Frosch, ahora que Lily ya ha comido algo, quedate con él. Necesito dar una vuelta para despejarme.

-Frosch cuidara de el si es lo que Happy quiere – mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa –

Salí de la casa y me dispuse a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Había dos cosas que me tenían muy intrigado: de donde había sacado el palo, y porque tenía sangre en una de sus patas. Era imposible que la sangre le hubiese salpicado, y mucho menos que hubiese resbalado por el traje…

El palo lo podría haber sacado de cualquiera de los árboles que había cerca de la casa, pero, ¿y la sangre? ¿Realmente era de él?

Estuve unos minutos pensando mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa, hasta que recordé que el pequeño había cojeado y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de quién era la sangre. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a la habitación y lo que vi allí fue algo que no esperaba que el pequeño exceed, con su carita inocente y pura, podía haber hecho…


	6. Inocencia

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed**_

* * *

Rápidamente, me oculté para que el pequeño no pudiese verme. Estaba de pie, mirando la cama, y Lily…Lily estaba justo delante de él. ¿Qué es lo que Frosch estaba haciendo? Quizás solo estaba mal interpretando la situación. Seguro que estaba curándole las heridas, claro, ¿Qué si no?

Yo miraba tras el tabique sin hacer mucho ruido. Quería espiar a Frosch, ya que algo estaba tramando, de ahí mis deducciones anteriores, pero tampoco podía acusarle de haber hecho algo sin tener pruebas. Yo seguía con mis pensamientos mientras observaba disimuladamente la situación, hasta que de pronto:

-"Frosch te va a hacer pagar lo que le has hecho a Happy" – dijo el exceed.

No podía verle la cara, pero algo me decía que mis temores no eran infundados. Fue entonces, cuando pude ver como el pequeño empezó a desabrochar su traje de ranita y a empezar a desnudarse. Rápidamente, salí de mi escondite y me apresuré a detener a Frosch. Sabía lo que el pequeño iba a hacer, pero aunque quisiese vengarse de Lily, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

-"F-Frosch, ¡no lo hagas!" –le grite mientras me acercaba a él tan rápido como pude, ya que aún me dolía todo el cuerpo por culpa de Lily.

Me puse al lado de la cama. Lily estaba inconsciente y desnudo, y parecía que Frosch le había golpeado para dejarlo en ese estado. Me abalancé hasta Lily intentando reanimarle, pero, aunque respiraba y daba muestras de seguir con vida, estaba totalmente inconsciente.

-"Frosch quiere que dejes a Frosch continuar con lo que estaba haciendo" – dijo el pequeño con una mirada dulce y cariñosa –

Era la primera vez que veía al pequeño sin su traje de rana. Era totalmente verde, desde las orejas hasta la punta del rabo. Bueno, eso no, ya que era blanca. Su vientre era igual que el mío, de color y blanco y entre sus piernas lucía una erección dispuesto a vengarse de Lily.

De una manera delicada, me "invitó" a echarme hacia un lado mientras despejaba el rabo de Lily de su entrada. Yo estaba atónito por la situación y no supe reaccionar. Quizás si lo hubiese hecho, Frosch no habría penetrado a Lily. Y digo quizás porque el pequeño se veía muy ilusionado con la idea.

-"Frosch está feliz porque es la primera vez que hace esto" – me dijo el pequeño mientras seguía sosteniendo una gran sonrisa-

No me dio tiempo hacer nada cuando de un solo golpe el pequeño e inocente verdirosa ensartó a Lily. Esté, que yacía inconsciente, exclamó un grito de dolor que hizo que volviese en sí.

-"¡Arggggg‼!" –Gritaba el exceed – "¡sacame eso!"

Para ser sincero, aunque Frosch era el más pequeño de los tres, tenía el miembro más grande que había en esa casa, y teniendo en cuenta que había introducido su pene de un solo golpe dentro de Lily, me hizo compadecerme un poco por él.

Lily no dejaba de moverse y retorcerse de dolor, pero no opuso mucha resistencia debido a la herida que tenía en su espalda. Frosch, continuó un rato con el movimiento de vaivén, o lo que es lo mismo, con el "mete-saca". Yo me quedé contemplando la escena mientras disfrutaba de ella, aunque me sentía mal por ello, pero me gustaba ver a Frosch haciendo eso.

-"Frosch está cansado de estar de pie y quiere que te cambias de postura"

Frosch, sacó su miembro manchado de sangre y de un salto, se sentó en el filo de la cama, y Lily, sin poder rechistar cambió de postura y se sentó encima de Frosch, haciendo que el pequeño soltase un quejido que me excito bastante. Lily en cambio, seguía sufriendo, pero no me importaba demasiado. Además si me concentraba, podía escuchar el sonido de su miembro entrando y desgarrando a Lily, que mezclado con los sonidos de placer del pequeño hacían que no quisiese que acabase esa escena.

-"Frosch quiere que sufras más" – decía el pequeño.

Él estaba disfrutando mucho, y en sus ojos se veía que lo estaba haciendo. Pero yo tampoco me quedé atrás. Cada vez que Frosch levantaba a Lily de su "asiento" me producía un escalofrío de placer que recorría mi espalda. Frosch parecía no tener fin, era insaciable por lo que pude ver. Estuvo un buen rato en esa postura hasta que decidió volver a cambiar, dejando a Lily boca abajo en la cama y su cabeza colgando por el lateral.

Era curioso. Mientras yo gritaba y lloraba de dolor, Lily, que tenía una gran herida en su espalda y estaba siendo violado por Frosch no dijo absolutamente nada. Al fin y al cabo él era un soldado de Edoras, por lo que no me extrañaba que aguantase tan bien el dolor.

Yo estaba a cien y en ese momento no me habría importado ser yo el que violase a Lily. Quizás lo tendría que haber hecho yo en vez de descuidarme y dejar al pequeño hacerlo. Frosch, seguía a lo suyo, aunque notaba que cada vez quería abrir más y más la entrada de Lily, ya que en cada recorrido hundía más y más su miembro dentro de Lily. Yo seguía contemplando la escena con un aire de lujuria cuando el pequeño, aún montado en Lily le cogió a Lily por el pelaje de su cabeza y le dijo:

-"Frosch te ordena que hagas feliz a Happy"

Y sin que Lily pudiese mediar palabra, le tomó su cabeza apuntando a mí ya creciente erección al ver esa imagen. Yo, que ya estaba emocionado, no me lo pensé y disfruté con la boca de Lily.

Era excitante ver como mi pequeño penetraba a Lily al tiempo que Lily recorría con su lengua y su boca mi miembro. Cada vez que su lengua pasaba por la punta de mi pene hacía que se me estremeciera el cuerpo. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo de esa situación, y Frosch, que llevaba un buen rato, no parecía tener fin.Ni siquiera parecía cansado, y yo estaba dispuesto a terminar de usar a Lily, ¿Por qué no? Si el pequeño lo había hecho, yo podía también y así cobraría venganza por lo que me hizo.


	7. Me toca

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed**_

* * *

El pequeño verdirosa seguía cabalgando a la bestia indomable que era Lily, aunque por el tiempo que llevaba el pequeño, no sé quién era exactamente la bestia. Estaba montado encima de su cuerpo como una rana y yo mientras tanto disfrutaba del servicio que me estaba prestando Lily. Yo estaba en las nubes, me gustaba muchísimo lo que me estaban haciendo y era la primera vez que alguien me hacía lo mismo. Fue entonces, cuando sin previo aviso el pequeño exceed, empezó a aumentar el ritmo. Su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez más y cada vez hundía más y más su miembro. Frosch parecía listo para terminar y Lily cada vez que Frosch le sacaba su miembro apretaba más la mandíbula, por lo que decidí alejar el mío de su boca para evitar un posible bocado por parte de exceed negro. Saqué mi miembro de su boca y decidí seguir por mi cuenta mientras observaba la situación. Frosch, seguía acelerando su velocidad y su respiración cada vez era más fuerte. Rápidamente, se agarró a la cintura de Lily mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo que hizo que Lily soltara gritos de dolor ya que el pequeño estaba agarrando y tirando de su herida. La situación seguía y seguía hasta que de golpe, el pequeño verdirosa en un golpe seco hundió todo su miembro y todo su cuerpo en Lily, soltando un gran grito de placer el uno, y otro de dolor por parte del otro. Frosch se quedó un rato en esa postura, agarrado a Lily mientras hundía su cabecita en el lomo de Lily. Estaba exhausto, se le notaba, estaba sudoroso y su cara estaba ligeramente sonrosada. Yo seguí mirándolo como estaba agarrado a él mientras que el no despegaba su miembro del interior de Lily, hasta que decidió separase de él. Se levantó de su espalda y se puso en pie en el suelo, y me dijo:

-"Frosch ya está satisfecho y muy feliz. Ahora es el turno de Happy"

Yo, que no necesitaba que me lo repitieran, accedí a la proposición del pequeño y cambié de postura a Lily. Lily también estaba cansado y sudoroso, pero no me importaba mucho. Coloqué a Lily en la cama de forma que su entrada quedase acorde a mi miembro erecto, ya que yo estaba en el suelo, de pie. De su entrada comenzaba a brotar los fluidos de Frosch mezclados con un poco de sangre de Lily. Yo, apunté a su entrada y me quedé unos segundos sin reaccionar. Era mi primera vez y estaba un poco asustado, pero el pequeño me lo volvió a repetir:

-"Frosch quiere que Happy haga lo mismo" – mientras se reincorporaba y se montaba en la cama.

-"¡Aye sir!" –exclamé sin pensármelo.

Y mientras el pequeño verdirosa, aun con la respiración entrecortada, se arrodillaba en la cama apuntando con su aún semi erecto miembro a la boca de Lily, yo fui abriéndome paso hasta la entrada del exceed, y fui introduciéndolo poco a poco mientras un millón de sensaciones me recorrían el cuerpo. Era el paraíso. Podía notar como su esfínter se abría lentamente mientras rozaba mi miembro. No podía imaginar que eso fuese tan sensitivo. Cada milímetro lo podía notar, y cada uno, era una sensación de placer indescriptible. Ya quedaba muy poco para terminar de introducirlo todo, y con un golpe suave, terminó de entrar haciendo que soltase un suspiro de placer.

El pequeño, que no había perdido el tiempo, agarró a Lily de una de sus orejas y le obligó a limpiarle su miembro, que pareció aumentar de tamaño cada vez que Lily lo lamía. Me quedé unos segundos sin moverme, ya que cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, un leve cosquilleo me recorría la espalda haciendo que perdiese las fuerzas. Me dispuse a empezar con el vaivén, y tras varios intentos saqué mi miembro mientras yo seguía disfrutando.

-"Frosch quiere que le hagas sufrir de dolor" – exclamó el pequeño – "hazlo como Frosch"

Extraje mi miembro del interior de Lily y volví a introducirlo, aunque esta vez un poco más rápido, y comencé con el movimiento de entrada y salida. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, no habría dudado tanto en hacerlo. Estuve un rato con mi movimiento, aunque cada vez aumentaba el ritmo y la profundidad. Supongo que por ser un novato a veces perdía un poco el ritmo, pero rápidamente volvía a reincorporarme.

Frosch seguía con lo suyo mientras se relamía de placer, hasta que de pronto, agarró la cabeza de Lily con sus patitas y empezó a penetrarle la boca. Eso hizo que me excitara aún más si podía y seguí aumentando el ritmo mientras soltaba suspiros de placer. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y notaba caer el sudor por mi espalda. Frosch, siguió con la boca de Lily, hasta que hundió su pene en la garganta del exceed haciendo que este tuviese arcadas, aunque se aguantó, y aunque tenía su boca cerrada, tras el pequeño soltar un gritito de placer, de la boca del exceed comenzó a salir un poco de los fluidos de Frosch, quien, le volvió a obligar a limpiarle su miembro. Tras haber terminado dos veces, Frosch se retiró de Lily y se recostó en la cama a su lado, mientras observaba como yo hacía mi trabajo. Eso me ponía a cien, ya que con unos grandes ojos miraba expectante como mi miembro entraba en el cuerpo de Lily.

-"¡Mas, mas, más!" –Gritaba el verdirosa – "A Frosch le gusta cuando Happy hace eso"

Esas palabras me dieron una idea para experimentar aún _más_. Saqué mi miembro mientras yo jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo e hice como Frosch. Lily, sin tener que decirle nada, no tuvo más opción que meterse mi miembro en la boca y así estuvimos un rato. Cómo veía que iba a terminar pronto, separe la cabeza del exceed de mi cuerpo, y puse a Lily a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Frosch, me miraba con curiosidad sin mediar palabra. Me arrodille con mi miembro en su entrada, y sin pensarlo, y de un golpe, zas, se lo introduje todo. A estas alturas, el exceed ni se inmutó ni dijo nada, aunque a mí me dolió un poco, aunque mi pene estaba lubricado con su saliva. Yo seguía bombeando más y más fuerte, quería retorcerme de placer como el pequeño, y yo parecía a punto de terminar, pero quería retener aún más lo inevitable.


	8. Oblivion

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed, para que sus relatos sigan siendo igual de magnificos :)  
**_

* * *

Paré mi marcha frenética y empecé a disminuir el ritmo. Seguí a una velocidad más lenta hasta que poco a poco me fui parando, con unos movimientos cada vez menos profundos. Dejé mi miembro dentro de su cuerpo y me quede quieto, mientras observaba a Lily. Frosch, me miraba a mí con unos grandes ojos abiertos y Lily tenía cerrados los ojos. Saqué mi miembro y moví un poco al exceed en la cama, de forma que el quedase boca arriba con una de sus patas levantadas. Con mi pene erecto, fui buscando a duras penas su ya abierta entrada y comencé a bombear de nuevo.

Esa sensación de placer volvía a recorrerme la espalda, como un calambre que me inmovilizaba, pero yo no dejaba mi faena. Seguí bombeando más y más fuerte, y cada vez de manera más profunda. Iba a terminar en nada. Rápidamente, recosté a Lily boca abajo con sus rodillas flexionadas, mostrándome su entrada sólo para mí. Fue entonces cuando volví a introducirle por enésima vez mi miembro hasta que noté mi momento de placer, y sin pensarlo, agarré de la cintura a Lily haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedasen más juntos si eso era posible. Lily, exclamó un ligero dolor ya que le agarré de la herida, pero no tan fuerte que cuando el pequeño lo hizo, lo que me dio a entender que Frosch había disfrutado un poco más al haber tirado con más fuerza de Lily contra su cuerpo.

Todo fue tan rápido…pude notar como los chorros con mi fluidos recorrían mi miembro mientras quemaban y salían disparados hacia las entrañas del exceed. Parecía que no era mucha cantidad, pero no me importaba eso en absoluto. Me quedé un poco más unido a él hasta que me retiré y me acerqué a su cabeza y este, sin decirle absolutamente nada, me limpió como pudo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y aún no habíamos comido nada.

-"El estómago de Frosch está haciéndole cosquillitas y está ladrando" – dijo el pequeño con un gran aire de inocencia.

-"Frosch, será que tienes hambre, ¿no?" –le pregunté intentando descifrar su adivinanza infantil.

-"Frosch opina lo mismo" –mientras sonreía y le caía una gota de sudor de la parte derecha de su cabeza.

Tenía mucha hambre y tenía ganas de darme una ducha, así que les propuse a los tres darnos un baño los tres juntos.

-"¿Por qué no nos damos un baño y cenamos unos ricos pescados? " –les pregunté

-"Frosch quiere tomar un baño con Happy" –mientras el pequeño daba saltos de alegría alrededor mía con sus manos alzadas.

-"…."

-"Lily, ¿vienes con nosotros?" –le pregunté al exceed.

-"…Vale" –dijo a regañadientes.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a preparar el baño.

-"Frosch, llena este cubo de agua"

-"¡Frosch lo hará!"

Por mi parte, fui buscando en mi casa algo con lo que encender el fuego. Ahora que lo pensaba siempre era Natsu quien lo encendía por lo que no pensaba que hubiese algo con lo que encenderlo.

-"Toma estas cerillas" – me dijo Lily – "un soldado siempre tiene todo tipo de armas, desde una espada hasta unas cerillas.

-"No deberías estar en pie. Tienes que curarte tu herida, sobre todo después de" – me callé de golpe. Me dejé llevar por la situación, pero la realidad es que había violado a Lily, aunque él había empezado conmigo primero.

-"No te preocupes Happy, ya hablaremos de eso" –dijo mientras me ponía uno de sus dedos en mis labios. – "no le digas a Frosch nada de lo que hablemos hoy. Es peligroso, no puedo darte más detalles por ahora, puede aparecer en cualquier momento, solo confía en mi"

Era difícil que confiase en alguien que me había violado, pero aun así, asentí con la cabeza e hice como si no hubiese oído nada. A los pocos segundos, entró el pequeño exceed, aun desnudo sin su traje con un cubo de agua lleno hasta arriba. Fui a ayudarle a vaciarlo dentro de la bañera mientras encendía el fuego, y fui con el muchacho a por más agua.

Nos demoramos unos minutos e intercambiamos nuestras experiencias de camino a la casa, cargados de dos cubos de agua cada uno.

-"Con esto será suficiente para los tres"

-"Frosch opina lo mismo"

-"Por cierto Frosch, ¿Por qué has violado a Lily?" – le pregunté en seco.

El muchacho, no dudó ni un segundo y con toda la naturalidad del mundo me dijo:

-"Frosch quería tener algo de practica para Happy"

Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que ese pequeño quería meterme semejante monstruo que tenía colgado, en mi trasero. No sé, creía que lo hacía por venganza.

Dejé ese tema y empezamos a hablar sobre quien había disfrutado más y por lo que pude ver durante el "proceso" y lo que el pequeño me contaba, él había disfrutado mucho más que yo, así que intenté cambiar de tema para no deprimirme por su culpa.

Vertimos los cubos de agua en la bañera, y esperamos hasta que estuvo caliente, entonces, poco a poco nos fuimos metiendo los tres. Primero Lily, ayudado por los dos, después Frosch y por último yo. Estuvimos un buen rato ahí dentro. Se estaba muy calentito aunque la situación era un poco incómoda: mi violador que acabo violado, el violado, y el pequeño violador de mi violador clava palos puntiagudos.

Me levanté de golpe y me puse en pie en la bañera justo cuando recordé "eso". ¡Me había olvidado por completo! Estaba cansado y no parecía importar mucho por ahora, así que deje las cosas estar por un segundo mientras me volví a sentar, mientras podía escuchar como Frosch, señalaba a mi miembro que se había arrugado y encogido por la temperatura del agua, se mofaba de su tamaño.

-"¡Hey Frosch no te pases!" – le grité indignado y muy avergonzado mientras me metía rápidamente en el agua.

Estuvimos un rato más metidos en el agua y Lily y Frosch empezaron con las risas y bromas sobre mi miembro. Yo solo metía más la cabeza bajo el agua intentando desaparecer o desinflarme como plue. No tendría que haberles dicho eso último a ellos, ya que, como no, siguieron con sus bromas hacia mi miembro.

Salimos del baño y preparé tres pescados crudos, como a mi me gustaban mientras ellos se vestían. Yo, siempre iba desnudo, y cuando me dí cuenta, algo en mi cara hizo que ellos también se diesen cuenta y volvieron otra vez con las bromas, aunque esta vez peores sobre todo cuando Lily dijo:

-"Frosch, no te lo pierdas, seguro que cuando habla con Charle al estar siempre desnudo se le anima el pajarito" – mientras se reía en mi cara.

-"Comete el pescado si quieres que te cure la herida" – le dije mientras le miraba de una manera que parecía que iba a matarle.

-"Frosch no entiende de pajaritos, pero Frosch entiende de muchas otras cosas, como las mariposas y las flores que Frosch persigue cuando sale con Rogue"

El pequeño inocente seguía en su mundo, y Lily le agarraba mientras le decía que para ser tan inocente hacía cosas muy "de mayores". Yo contemplaba la escena de una forma que me sentía muy feliz viéndolos discutir, ya que el pequeño no entendía esas cosas que Lily decía y se confundía constantemente y era divertido ver como ambos se equivocaban.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde y nos fuimos a dormir los tres juntos a esa cama donde tanto dolor, sufrimiento y placer nos había dado. Quité las sábanas que estaban manchadas de fluidos y sangre y nos acostamos los tres, quedando yo pegado a la pared, el pequeño en medio y Lily cerca del filo de la cama.


	9. Una noche estrellada

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed, para que sus relatos sigan siendo igual de magnificos :)**_

* * *

Me desperté en medio de la madrugada. Tenía un poco de sed y me desperté en medio de un buen sueño. Soñaba que estaba comiendo un gran pescado, y podía sentir el aroma y texturas del mismo. Recién pescado, crudo, sabroso… ¡que hambre! Abrí los ojos con dificultad debido a que tenía mucho sueño y me quedé unos instantes mirando a los exceeds. Primero me fijé en Lily, que dormía boca arriba y sin una preocupación. Parecía que estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Después me quede mirando al pequeño. Con su traje rosa con manchitas negras cubriendo su cuerpo, esas orejitas de gato tapadas por esos ojos grandes… parecía un angelito durmiendo. Estaba acurrucado a mí, muy pegado con su cabecita agachada y encogido como un bebe. De vez en cuando movía sus patitas y cuando lo hacía morías instantáneamente de amor. Era una ricura y tal y como estaba acostado, parecía que estaba abrazándome. ¿Realmente sentía algo por mí? No lo sabía en ese momento con seguridad, quizás el muchacho sólo estaba confuso conmigo.

Estuve un buen rato observando a mis dos exceeds, hasta que decidí levantarme a por algo de agua, que es lo que quería desde el principio. Me levanté como pude sin hacer mucho ruido, pero al levantarme y ponerme en pie en la cama, una patita tierna y suave me agarró de mi pata y me dijo medio dormido y soñoliento:

-"No te vayas" – dijo mientras seguía con sus ojitos cerrados y en la misma postura. La verdad es que entraban ganas de abrazarle.

Cuando me dijo esas palabras me quedé quieto, hasta que unos segundos más tarde decidió soltarme y continuar con su sueño. Yo me alejé de la cama sin hacer ruido y baje de ella mientras sonreía con ternura por la escena. El pequeño se había girado y abrazaba el brazo de Lily mientras se chupaba uno de sus dedos. "¡Que kawaii!", pensaba para mis adentros.

Fui a por algo de agua y bebí hasta saciar mi sed. Después me quedé sentado afuera de la casa, en la puerta, en un tronco que había en la entrada mirando las estrellas. Hacía algo de frío y estaba empezando a refrescar aún más. La noche era estupenda y había muchísimas estrellas, tantas como peces en el mar. Por más que lo intenté no pude encontrar la constelación de _Nikola_ ni la de ninguno de los otras llaves doradas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Plue ahora allí arriba?

Estaba bastante oscuro pero la luz de la luna iluminaba todos los alrededores, desde la casa, hasta el pequeño bosque que había a los alrededores. Recordé cuando Erza destruyó la luna y eso hizo que me entrara un escalofrío al recordar a esa mujer, por lo que decidí pensar en otra cosa.

Me quedé sentado mucho tiempo ahí fuera viendo las estrellas. Quería pensar a solas y reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Todo empezó al volver al gremio de una misión y después de acompañar al pequeño acabe violado y violando a Lily.

Mis pensamientos no estaban claros ni definidos, y a veces entre ellos pensaba en todos los tipos de pescados que había probado y el sabor de algunos de ellos, y más de una vez me distraje pensando en el espíritu _Cáncer_ y su coletilla _Ebi_ , ya que siempre me hacía pensar que había gambas cerca y nunca había nada.

De repente, sin previo aviso, algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Una terrible oscuridad apareció en lo más profundo del bosque, y parecía que estaba avanzando hasta mí. Desplegué mis alas y me elevé encima de la casa, pero no vi nada ni a nadie. Volví a bajar a tierra y busqué el tronco donde estaba sentado. ¡Ya no estaba! En su lugar había… ¡un palo puntiagudo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Juraría que aquí había un tronco, y que tronco! ¡Si hasta me había sentado encima!

Di un par de vueltas sobre mí mismo, al igual que los perros (y Plue) para ver si tenía el tronco pegado al trasero, y tras comprobar incluso debajo de mi rabo, no le di más importancia al tronco, pero cogí el palo por si acaso.

De pronto, una brisa muy fuerte soplaba hacía mí. ¿Qué era eso? Cada vez parecía hacerse más fuerte y tenía la sensación de que alguien se acercaba. Sentía una gran presencia de maná en el ambiente.

-"¿¡Quién está ahí!?" –Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sostenía el palo con las dos manos hacia delante en forma de arma.

-"No deberías estar aquí fuera…." – dijo una voz misteriosa – "cumple tu cometido….tienes que".

De pronto la voz se calló de golpe. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Y porque su voz me resultaba tan familiar? Tenía mucho miedo, agarré aún más fuerte el palo intentando aguantar las lágrimas del miedo que tenía. Por mi espalda no dejaban de caer chorros de sudor que me ponían aún más nervioso. Esa sensación de dolor, tristeza sufrimiento… ¿de que recordaba yo eso? ¿Por qué me era tan familiar? ¿Habría sido en Isla Galuna? No…no puede ser. ¿Quizás en Edoras? Tampoco, y además Mystgun cerró todas las entradas hacía Edoras, por lo que era imposible que alguien de allí estuviese asechándome… Tuve una revelación muy inesperada, que hizo que abriese de golpe los ojos y me diese ánimos para superar el miedo.

-"¡No puede ser _esa persona_!" –pensaba para mis adentros, pero tenía que serlo, pero, ¿Por qué?

-"¿! Quién eres ¡?" –dije gritando aún más fuerte mientras temblaba.

La brisa dejo de correr y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad. Fue entonces, cuando empecé a marearme y poco a poco fui perdiendo mis fuerzas.

-"Tengo que pedir ayuda" – decía en mi interior.

-"A…Ayu…da" – balbuceaba con mis últimas fuerzas.

Pero todo era en vano, mis fuerzas se desvanecían y empecé a cerrar los ojos hasta caer desplomado en la puerta de la entrada, con el palo puntiagudo en mi mano.


	10. Despertar

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed, para que sus relatos sigan siendo igual de magníficos :)**_

* * *

Me acababa de despertar de un largo sueño. Acababa de amanecer y aún refrescaba. Había estado durmiendo apoyado a un gran árbol y me levanté como pude aún dormido y dolorido por la posición en la que había dormido. Mis pies descalzos rozaban las finas puntas de la hierba que cubría todo el paisaje, mientras a lo lejos, se podía ver el mar, como todos los días. Me recoloqué mis ropas que habían quedado torcidas y me sacudí un poco.

Fui caminando un poco sin un rumbo fijo y, presa fácil del aburrimiento, al no tener nada que hacer, decidí rodear el gran árbol que había en esa isla. Era un árbol bastante extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia. Hoy quería hacer algo distinto y nada mejor que dar un paseo y ver como la vida da paso a la muerte. Eso me divertía mucho y hacia que esbozase una sonrisa en la cara.

Estuve horas caminando por esa tediosa isla, disfrutando de su fresca brisa mientras pisaba esa frondosa hierba, y tras horas y horas caminando, me acerque un poco a la orilla, a ver un poco el mar. Las vistas desde la cumbre de la isla eran muy buenas, pero acercarse a respirar el olor del mar era también algo que me gustaba mucho.

Había muchos árboles pese a ser la orilla pero teniendo en cuenta el poder mágico de esa isla no era de extrañar mucho. Lo que me llamó la atención fue uno que estaba ligeramente inclinado y donde uno podía sentarse sin problemas.

Estaba a punto de cambiar de destino, explorar otra zona de esa maldita isla, cuando de repente, empecé a hablar con ese árbol que estaba vacío mientras yo seguía mi marcha, dándole la espalda en todo momento, hasta que sentí un poder desvaneciéndose.

Seguía pensando en el sueño que tuve anoche. La facilidad de manipular el alma, como el odio devora la luz, la oscuridad la absorbe y obtiene el cuerpo. Era algo que yo ya había estudiado con anterioridad, pero me fascinaba el hecho de saber que yo mismo podía hacer que la oscuridad brotase en el corazón de los demás.

Estaba anocheciendo y decidí ir al árbol de siempre a descansar.

.

.

.

.

.

-"¡Happy!" – gritaba una voz que me era familiar.

-"…"

-"Happy, ¿Qué ha pasado?" – me dijo la voz misteriosa cada vez más alterada.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me dolía mucho mi cabeza y me costaba mantenerlos abiertos, por lo que apenas podía ver quien me estaba hablando. Sólo veía una gran mancha negra, borrosa que poco a poco se iba concentrando en un punto hasta que pude ver la figura de Lily.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?" –pregunté desconcertado.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, sosteniendo un palo puntiagudo en mi pata derecha. Lily, estaba arrodillado en el suelo y me tenía sujeta la cabeza. Él estaba muy alterado y aunque parecía que me estaba gritando no hablaba muy fuerte.

-"Happy, ¿estás bien?" – Preguntó sobresaltado mientras yo me sentaba en el suelo, (ya que su entrepierna estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara); soltando el palo y rascándome la cabeza con una pata- "hace unos minutos escuché un ruido muy fuerte que procedía de la puerta y me levanté a ver que era y te vi tirado en el suelo"

Poco a poco intenté ir recordando que había pasado. Yo había ido a beber agua, y después de beber…ah, sí, me senté a mirar las estrellas. Pero, ¿Qué pasó después? Estaba seguro que algo había pasado…

-"Mmmm" – dije mientras pensaba – "No lo recuerdo bien. Fui a beber un poco de agua y me senté fuera un momento, y después no recuerdo nada más"

Al oír esas palabras, Lily con un gesto de preocupación que se le veía en los ojos, miró rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño exceed, y tras comprobar que dormía plácidamente, se calmó un poco y volvió a preguntarme.

-"Intenta recordar algo más…por ejemplo "–dijo señalando el palo que yo había depositado en el suelo – "¿de dónde has sacado ese palo puntiagudo? Es como el que consiguió Frosch" –dijo un tanto alarmado, aunque sus palabras eran firmes, pero se notaba preocupación en su mirada.

Palo puntiagudo…Frosch…ummm…mi hipótesis sobre Frosch ya no tenía mucho sentido.

-"Raro…raro…Lucy…raro…palos puntiagudos…Zeref…raro…fuego…pescado…Charle…" –dije haciendo una lista de lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza –

-"No te esfuerces tanto" –dijo Lily en tono de burla. – "Por cierto, ¿me falla la memoria, o antes aquí no había un buen tronco?" – dijo señalando el lugar donde tendría que estar el tronco.

Palidecí un segundo mientras venían a mi cabeza de golpe todos los recuerdos.

-"Ya lo recuerdo todo" –dije dando un golpe en mi mano con mi puño- "¡No!" –exclamé de repente, lo que hizo que captara la atención de Lily mientras yo me ponía en pie y me dirigía hacia Frosch. – "Esto es malo Lily" –dije mirando a Lily.- "Frosch va…"

Me callé de golpe lo que hizo elevar la tensión de la situación. El pequeño, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente se frotó los ojos mientras aún seguía durmiendo, por lo que Lily me hizo una señal para salir del cuarto despacio y no despertar al muchacho.

Salimos de allí y fuimos a la puerta, donde le conté a Lily todo lo que había pasado, pero no recordaba de que me era familiar esa voz. Estaba en mis pensamientos, pero no podía decir ese nombre…era imposible, por mucho que lo intenté. No recordaba quien era esa voz.

-"¿Qué ibas a decir sobre Frosch?" – me preguntó Lily tras terminar de narrarle lo ocurrido durante la noche –

-"Pues…no estoy seguro, pero algo o alguien va a hacerle algo malo a Frosch" –dije mientras empezaba a temblar y un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.

-"¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a contarte sobre Frosch y que tuvieses cuidado con él?" – me preguntó.

-"Aye" –contesté.

-"Pues ha llegado el momento que sepas algo importante sobre el pequeño" –dijo el exceed, haciendo que volviese a elevarse la tensión en el ambiente.

-"Aye" – volvía a afirmar preparándome para lo peor.

Lily comenzó a contarme algo que nunca había imaginado sobre el pequeño. Tenía un gran corazón, de eso no hay duda, pero las sospechas de Lily hacía el no eran infundadas ni mucho menos. Todo parecía encajar. ¿Acaso el destino había hecho que todo esto nos hubiese pasado a los tres?

-"Esto da que pensar, Lily" –dije mientras me encogía un poco de miedo y temblaba.- "Si lo que yo creo es cierto, Frosch…"

-"Shh, calla, podría oírnos" – me dijo mientras me tapaba la boca con una de sus garras.

-"Lily" –dije intentando calmarme.- "¿recuerdas la herida que tenía Frosch en la palma de su pata? Si lo que dices es cierto, y lo que yo recuerdo es real…"

-"No hace falta que digas nada más. Por el momento, hay que hacer todo lo que Frosch quiere, aunque eso incluya que me dejé violar por el"

-"¿Entonces no te obligó a hacerlo?" –dije un poco preocupado, ya que yo había accedido al verdirosa con motivo de venganza.

-"¿Crees que me dejaría violar por alguien que va disfrazado de rana?" –dijo soltando una risotada al aire.- "Volvamos a la cama, pronto amanecerá y tenemos que hacer que Frosch se sienta a gusto."


	11. Tengo hambre

_**Dedicado a mi exceed favorito de twitter y buen amigo, FroschElExceed, para que sus relatos sigan siendo igual de magníficos :)**_

* * *

Hice caso al exceed negro y sin rechistar nos acurrucamos otra vez al lado del pequeño verdirosa, sin que este se diese cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Lily se había vuelto a colocar cerca del filo de la cama, aunque esta vez estaba aún más pegado al borde ya que el pequeño estaba durmiendo boca arriba con sus brazos y piernas estirados y solo él ocupaba casi toda la cama. Yo me encogí como pude y me acurre de cara a la pared he intenté dormir. Dijo intenté porque cuando cerré los ojos y procedí a intentar dormirme, el pequeño cambió de postura y quedo agarrado a mí de forma que mi trasero y su pelvis quedaron muy unidas, y eso, unido a que el pequeño me estaba agarrando con una de sus patas, hizo que Lily no dejase de reírse de mí, por lo que aprovecho y ocupó más sitio. Al final, tuve que dormir encogido de cara a la pared mientras el pequeño estaba agarrado a mí en una postura que parecía que iba a hacerme otra cosa.

Apenas pude pegar ojo, aunque tampoco tenía mucho sueño. Nos levantamos después de que amaneciese. Yo me desperté el segundo, y cuando lo hice, pude ver con el rabillo del ojo que Frosch aún seguía durmiendo abrazado a mí, así que me quede un poco más en esa postura. Se sentía muy a gusto el contacto con el cuerpo del pequeño, ya que me daba mucho calor, y estaba además muy suave.

-"Buenos días" – dijo Lily apareciendo por la puerta de la habitación.

-"Buenos días Lily" –le contesté aunque aún seguía en la cama.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que te agarre así?" – me dijo con tono burlón refiriéndose al pequeño

-"No lo sé, pero quiero levantarme ya" – le replique.

-"Yo te ayudo" – me dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama- "El truco está en no despertarle. Mira"

Lily extendió sus dos patas delanteras y las colocó debajo del cuerpo del pequeño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-"¿Quieres cogerlo?" –me preguntó mientras me lo ofrecía como si fuese un bebé.

Visto así, durmiendo y tan acurrucadito, era muy adorable y kawaii, y, aunque no creía que podría con él en brazos, accedí.

Me reincorporé en la cama, de forma que acabe con mis piernas cruzadas y sentado en la cama, y con un gesto de mi mano le indiqué a Lily que me pusiese a Frosch encima. Este lo hizo y el pequeño quedó acurrucado encima de mí de forma que parecía que había estado durmiendo encima de mí toda la noche (aunque por la forma en que durmió no me extrañó en absoluto)

Comencé a acariciarle la carita y el pelaje de su cabeza por dentro del traje y Lily empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Cada vez que alguno hacia algo así el pequeño durmiendo se reía y pataleaba lo que hacía que nosotros siguiésemos más y más, hasta que abrió sus ojitos aún dormidos y se me quedó mirando con la boca entre abierta con una mirada de incredibilidad.

-"Buenos días Frosch" –dijo Lily, provocando que el pequeño dejase de mirarme para mirar a Lily.

-"Fro opina lo mismo" –contestó el pequeño, que rodó de la cama y acabó poniéndose en pie.

-"No sabía que eras tan ágil recién levantado" –le dije.

-"Frosch puede caminar durmiendo" –contestó-"y Frosch quiere saber porque Happy tenía a Frosch en brazos" –preguntó mientras ladeaba su rostro.

-"Es una historia muy larga" –le dije en tono burlón.

-"Frosch se aburre con las historias largas y Frosch también tiene mucha hambre" –dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación con sus brazos en alto en busca de un pescado.

Me levanté de la cama y tropecé y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Me recordó a cuando conocí a Wendy, la pequeña Dragon Slayer del Cielo y tropezó con la alfombra en Blue Pegasus…pues igual, solo que a mí se me enredaron las sabanas y me comí el suelo.

-"Aye..."- dije con un grito lastimero.

-"Levantate dormilón" – me dijo Lily mientras se reía de mí.

Fui al baño (que era fuera de la casa, ya que Natsu, al haber sido criado por un dragón, no quería tener uno en su casa), y tras eso, volví a la cocina, donde los dos estaban sentados y con un plato en la mesa.

-"Frosch quiere comer" – canturreaba el pequeño – "Frosch tiene hambre"

La verdad es que la cancioncilla era pegadiza de por sí. Les dije que se esperasen que mirase si había un pescado por allí y lo que vi fue algo muy triste…No había ningún pescado, solo uno y éramos tres exceeds los que teníamos hambre.

-"T-Tengo una mala noticia" – dije balbuceando mientras las lágrimas caían por mi cara –"S-Sólo hay un pescado" –dije echándome a llorar.

-"No hay ningún problema, lo repartimos e iremos a buscar más al mercado" – me dijo Lily.

-"Aye sir" – le contesté dejando de llorar.

Compartimos ese pescado entre los tres y yo me quedé con mucha hambre, y por la cara que tenían ellos, parecía que no era el único que pensaba lo mismo. Rebusqué por toda la casa, y fui reuniendo todo el dinero que pude, hasta que encontré una buena suma de dinero. Era el escondite de Natsu, pero con lo despistado que era, no echaría en falta un par de cientos de jewels.

-"Gehe" –dijo Lily pareciéndose a su dueño – "con esto tendremos pescado para muchos días"

-"Aye" –dije yo mientras el pequeño contestó con su típica y adorable frasecilla.

Metí todo el dinero en mi bolsa y me dispuse a ir al mercado yo solo, por lo que desplegué mis alas usando mi magia aera, cuando algo suave me agarró de una pata.

-"Frosch va contigo" – me dijo el pequeño con una cálida sonrisa.

-"¡Aye!" –volví a contestar mientras sonreía. La verdad es que prefería que viniese conmigo, ya que adoraba estar cerca de él.

-"Esta bien, vosotros id a comprar, yo mientras iré al bosque a por algo de leña y a… lo que sabes, Happy" – dijo haciendo mención a lo que le conté la vez anterior sobre el bosque. Uso su magia de transformación y se convirtió en el Lily que conocimos en Edoras y nos dijo, - "Iré a entrenar también un poco. Espero volver para la cena, si no, no me esperéis" –dijo mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que el pequeño desplegase sus alitas, que eran más pequeñas que las mías y nos pusimos dirección a Magnolia, para empezar una misión complicada: la búsqueda de los pescados.


End file.
